When a Wesker Calls
by TheLovelyClaireRedfield
Summary: We've traced the call. It's coming from inside the house.


When a Wesker Calls

A/N: Hello and welcome to this new story. This is inspired take from the Movies When a Stranger Calls but in a Resident Evil type of way. Hopefully you enjoy.

* * *

It was a normal boring day. That's how all exciting stories start.

Ingrid Hunnigan pressed the button on the coffee machine. This great contraption was practically her lifeline. The office had a community pot but Hunnigan ended up caving into buying herself a personal cheap brand Mr. Coffee for her personal work space. After buying a ridiculous amount of coffee, creamer and filters to restock and finding that everyone would just use all of it up and never buy more, left her to get one of her own.

It was going to be a long night.

Her current assignment had her paired to a newbie agent straight out of the academy who called every two minutes to ask if there was a bathroom nearby. Hundreds of agents out there with dangerous missions and she got stuck with the one who had incontinence issues.

She sighed.

Ingrid loved her job but she was wanting more. She yearned to one day be in the field and travel the world. She really wanted to make a difference, but for now she had to pay her dues and be stuck at this desk.

The coffee aroma filled her cubicle. She fiddled with her mouse taking her computer out of its sleep. She then the super long password that had almost twenty-five characters in it into the log in. The screen opened to her normal desktop and she logged into her template program. She put her headset on and positioned the microphone.

So far so good. The area that her partner was in was inactive and non-hostile. The mission plan and simple was to do field research on a couple of dealers in Venezuela trying to sell research on a black-market virus. As Field Operation Support her job was to make sure that the agent always had the upper hand and a way out in case of emergencies. Agent Jacobs had yet to even confirm that such a virus existed and that it was a rumor. So it looked like this mission was a dud. Field Operation Support would get false information once in a while from unknown sources. Usually it was to lead them into the wrong direction, set up from the dealers themselves.

Ingrid poured the hot liquid into her mug and blew on it to try and cool it down. Still concentrating on the screen.

"Hunnigan?" Agent Jacobs voice came through the headset.

"This is Hunnigan." She said her usual response.

"This place is dead. With the city in this type of financial depression. No one could afford any of the prices that people are selling this shit for. I think we should pack it up." He grumbled out, obviously annoyed with the uneventful evening.

"I hear you Agent, but we need to scope out for at least another day or two to make sure that buyers from other countries aren't coming to the buy." She tried to reason with Jacobs. Hunnigan knew the locals were not the buyers and that the location was just the reasoning for the rumors. The buyers were smart and wouldn't risk buying from near them so they would send people in their place to other countries, mainly financially failing nations to do the exchange. The police force were more distracted and corrupt which made the black market easier to sell and buy viruses.

"Who would come here? It's all just scuttlebutt. All that genetic stuff has been gone for years." His response was almost childlike.

"Agent Jacobs, we still have to consider the possibil-"

"Yeah, yeah. I hear ya." He interrupted her. Clearly, he wasn't going to listen to any voice of reason. "Is there a bathroom nearby, I have to take a leak."

"About 100 yards from the extraction point." She tapped her fingers on the desk to distract herself from going off on him. Her teeth grinding together.

"K. Thanks." Then turning off his microphone.

This wasn't protocol. This wasn't how this mission was to be handled. She balled her hands into a fist. It seemed like he didn't even take this assignment serious. Yes, a terrorist attack hasn't happened for a while but that didn't mean that people weren't up to something.

Things have been quiet since the Dulvey incident. Too quiet.

-RING RING -

The phone went off. She instantly recognized the extension number on the screen and she sighed. She hit the answer button on her headset.

"Mom. I'm at work."

"Is that the way you answer the phone?" Her mother answered back.

"Hello, Mother." Ingrid corrected herself. She didn't need to start off their conversation with an argument.

"Inna, Why don't you call more often?" She nagged.

Here it goes all the questions, Ingrid thought to herself. Her mother had a knack for calling her and practically interrogating her about her life.

Questions like: Why weren't you at the family reunion?

Are you seeing anyone? Are you going to get married soon?

Why do you work so much?

It was endless between her mother and father pestering about giving them grandchildren.

"Mom, I'm working. I've been really busy." She fibbed a bit. Honestly she was just getting tired of her family thinking she was a disappointment. Which was crazy. Their values were different then hers. She was the first one in her family to go to college and get the job she always wanted. Ingrid never got the support from them. They discouraged her from getting a government job. They were stuck in the 1950's thinking that she shouldn't even be working and stay at home, pop a few kids out and make dinner for her husband. Her older sister had just done that.

She didn't want that type of life for herself. She wanted more. To get out from the small town she grew up in. Her success was important to her. She wanted to be more than a wife and mother. She wasn't even sure if she even wanted to have any kids.

"You always are working. Always busy. Annika has been doing so great. You know she a Fredrick are planning to have another child? You really should call her. She is very concerned about you. You work at that city building and do whatever you do or something and we think you need to start thinking about your future. You aren't getting any younger." Her mother rambled on and on. She was always so proud that her sister stayed close by and did what they asked.

Ingrid rolled her eyes. Of course her sister always had to put her unneeded input. Gosh, she already has three kids already. Is she building a soccer team or something.

"Mom, I really can't talk. I'll call you later. ok?" She needed this conversation like she needed a bee hive to fall on her head. She couldn't convince them. They didn't even care so much to actually ask what her job was and actually how important it was. They just assumed she was a receptionist of some sorts.

"But Inna. We just want the best for you." Her mother ejected that line every time they talked.

"I know." She just tried to agree with everything she said at this point to get her off the phone.

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." She said before hanging up.

Ingrid groaned drinking the rest of her coffee in her mug. How could this day get any worse.

Then the phone rang again.

* * *

So there it is. Don't worry it's going to get good and go towards a horror, thriller direction. Let me know what you think.


End file.
